conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ödsáchre
Overview I'm still working on this language , I need help creating a Lexicon, Grammar, and other stuff... So if someone would like to talk to me and help create this language that would be appreciated! Phonetics IPA Chart Phonetic Inventory Consonants - There are 25 distinct consonant sounds. Vowels - There are 12 distinct vowel sounds. Alphabet Consonants * Bb - /b/ * Cc - /k/ ,/t͡ʃ/, and /ʔ/ * Dd - /d/ * Ðð - /ð * Ff - /f/ and /ɸ/ * Gg - /g/ * Hh /h/ * Jj - /j/ * Kk -/k/ * Ll - /l/ * Mm - /m/ * Nn - /n/ * Pp -/p/ * Rr - /ɹ/ * Ss - /s/ and /z/ * Tt - /t/ * Þþ - /θ/ * Vv - /v/ * Ww - /w/ and /v/ * Zz - /t͡s/ Vowels (Short) * Aa - /a/ * Ee - /ɛ/ * Ii - /ɪ/ * Oo - /ɔ/ * Öö - /ʊ/ * Uu - /ʌ/ Vowels (Long) * Áá - /aʊ/ * Ææ - /æ/ * Éé - /e/ * Íí - /i/ * Óó - /o/ * Öö - /ʊ/ * Úú - /u/ Diphthongs (still working on) * ou - /aʊ/ * iu - /y/ * ei - /ei/ * ea - /ei/ * ao - /oi/ Pronunciation The Ðð Rule * ð - /ð/ * a, á, o, ó, ö, u, or ú + ð -> /d/ * æ, e, é, i, or í + ð -> /ð/ * ð at the end of the syllable become silent The Þþ Rule * þ - /θ/ * æ, ö, u, or ú + þ -> /d/ * a, á, e, é, i, í, o, or ó + þ -> /θ/ * þ at the end of the syllable become silent The Ff Rule * f + a, á, o, ó, ö, u, or ú -> /ɸ/ * f + æ, e, é, i, í -> /f/ The PHph Rule * ph + a, á, o, ó, ö, u, or ú -> /ɸ/ * ph + æ, e, é, i, í -> /f/ The PH rule does not apply to all "ph" combinations where there are some irregularities. If the word combination does not follow the PH rule, then the "h" just represent aspirated vowel. The Double Consonant Rule The double consonant rule applies to a majority of consonants, but again their are some irregularities to some of them. (ex. he - imm | imm -> /im/, and not /ibm/) * pp - /ʰp/ * kk - /ʰk/ * tt - /ʰt/ * mm - /bm/ * nn - /dn/ * ll - /tl/ * rr - /r/ * dd - /ð/ The Open and Closed Syllable Rule There is an easy way to distinguish between long and short vowels with æ being always long and ö being a toss up between the both. * a closed syllable "CVC" will have a long vowel * an open syllable "CV" will have a short vowel * diphthongs are still up for debate since I haven't delved into this yet And of course there will be irregularities to the open-closed syllable rule that break the structure * Some vowels will not need their marking to indicate that they are long, as long as they are in between two consonants then the vowel is long (unless stated otherwise). Sound Harmony There is a certain harmony between consonants and vowels where there are sound changes, letters deleted, changed, or the sound of a cluster could change (stated in the next section) Aspiration When "e. é, i, or í" is preceded by "b, c, d, g, p, or r" there is a aspiration before the vowel. (ex. gold - rheis | reis -> rheis) The W Pronunciation The "w" character is a bit special where it takes up two sounds /v/ and /w/. The Rule is that if "w" is preceded by a "b, d, or g" then the sound changes will be the following "bw, dw, or gw" When the "w" is followed by a "h" then it is pronounced /w/ The rest of the time the "w" is pronounced /v/, unless other wise stated for irregularities The S Pronunciation When "s" is preceded by any voiced consonants, besides liquids, then it is a /z/, any voiceless consonants the pronunciation will be /s/ With liquids, the pronunciation is up for debate following the voice heavy or voiceless consonants within the word and the word will match the voicing of the rest of the word Clusters and Sound Changes Irregularities Pronouns Basic Pronouns Imm is an exception to the double consonant rule and is pronounced /im/ Here is a basic conjugation of the verb "to work - dég". This verb is part of the Eg Verb Group and conjugations here will only apply to this group. There will be a explanation and analysis of conjugations and verbs later in the article. Noun Declension and Prepositions Nouns have four ways of being classified or four declensions: Gender, Case, Number, and Definiteness. Gender There are three cases for Ödsáchre which are masculine, feminine, and neuter. These aspects are represented within the definite articles and their vowel structures follow their gender as well. * Masc. - o, ó, ö, u, and ú * Fem. - a, á, æ, and sometimes i and í * Neut. - e, é, i, and í There could be a mix of masculine or feminine vowels within neuter nouns and a mix of neuter nouns within masculine or feminine nouns. Number There are three distinctions of number which are singular, dual, and plural. Singular and plural are the most common and are usually referenced for a majority of nouns, but the dual is a representation of pairs of common items. (ex. a pair of feet, a pair of glove, two spouses, etc.) They are not representative of two nouns as a whole like two dogs, or two beds and these nouns would most like be represented with the plural of the word Definiteness Definiteness is in relation to the gender of the noun where a definite article could end with ar, ir, and ur respective to their gender. Case __FORCETOC__